zees_inside_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Chile
| previousseason = Survivor: Ionian Sea | nextseason = Survivor: All Stars - The Azores }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists *Place here what are the twists that are we supposed to expect in your story. If you wish not to divulge your twists beforehand, you may also place them only when the said twist appears in one of your episodes. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Matthew |— |— | | | | |— |— | | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Lorenzo | | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Margaretta |— |— | | |— |— | | |— | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Harry | | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Amber | | |— |— | | |— |— | | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Lilac | | |— |— | | |— |— | | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cade |— |— | | |— |— | | |— | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Francis |— |— | | | | |— |— | | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Zara |— |— | | | | |— |— | | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Elizabeth | | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Sasha |— |— | | | | |— |— | | | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Quincy | | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Wade | | |— |— | | |— |— | | colspan="3" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Kaitlin | | |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="4" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dirk |— |— | | |— |— | | colspan="5" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Andrea |— |— | | | | | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Reggie |— |— | | | colspan="8" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Oliver |— |— | | colspan="9" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Napoleon | | | colspan="10" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Taylor | | colspan="11" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |} Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----